The present invention relates generally to golf balls. In particular, the present disclosure relates to golf balls with a core made of up at least two structural components with certain values of its initial velocity off the tee, and certain relationships among the initial velocity values.
Golf is an increasing popular sport at both the professional and amateur levels. Generally, a mass produced golf ball should be able to meet the requirements of golfers of a wide variety of ability levels. One important difference between recreational golfers and professional golfers is the speed at which they swing the club during a drive, known as club head speed. Recreational players usually have a driver club head speed of lower than 100 mph. On the other hand, professional players usually have a driver club head speed of higher than 125 mph.
The golf club speed is related to a golf ball's initial velocity. Initial velocity is the measure of a golf ball's instantaneous speed immediately after being struck by a golf club off of the tee. Initial velocity is often related to the distance the shot will travel. Golfers generally prefer golf balls that achieve a higher initial velocity in order for their shots to achieve longer distances.
Some premium balls currently known and commercially available can satisfy the needs of low club head speed players, and mid club head speed players. However, these balls may not have a good initial velocity under a head speed of 125 mph or more.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a golf ball that satisfies the need of golfers having different ability levels by achieving a bigger difference of golf ball initial velocity between low and high head speed.